Blue Bellmond
by Wolf of the Blue Moon
Summary: Summary in side
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Belmond**

**Summary: 12 years a go the black book was burned. Even though Sherry and Brago had confessed their love for each other long before the book was burned it was still tragic for them. Brago said he would come back if it killed him, but 12 years have past and hope is all most gone. Sherry still believes he'll come back and if he does there is someone she wants him to meet.**

Chapter One 

Sherry sat in the back of her limo. She still couldn't believe the battle for king was 12 years a go. Sherry looked out her window it was a sunny day. She was depressed that Brago had left, but now she had a little joy in her life as well. As the limo pulled up the dive way she noticed all the blue flowers. This made her put on a small smile. The flowers where so nice at this time of year. The car came to a stop and Sherry got out, she looked around to see if some one was there no one. Her small smile faded a little as she walked up to the house.

Brago walked down the streets of a town in the mamodo world. It was a cold and rainy day. As he walked he thought about Sherry and the sad look in her eyes as the last of his book was burned and he left the human world. He was one of the mamodo that had fought to the final battles, but in the end he lost. To most ever one's surprise Zatch won the battle for king. A lot of mamodos couldn't believe hat Zatch won and many of them tried to fight him this lasted four years, but in the end Zatch strayed king. Sent then Zatch didn't come too much. He didn't want a fight to stared or some the thing, he wanted every one to be happy. Brago was now in some woods out side the town. They reminded him of the wood behind the Bellmond's mansion. He sighed. "Sherry I miss you." Was all he said.

Sherry walked in side her mansion and looked around it was the same as it had been. Her butler walked up. "Hello Miss. Sherry, are you are looking for the young lady?" Sherry just nodded her head. "The young lady said she would be in the woods." Sherry nodded again. So she's in the woods.

A young girl walked in the woods. She looked to be 11 or 12. Her skin was very pale and she had small light black marking under and above her eyes. She closed her deep blue eye and sighed. "It such a nice a day." She reopened her eyes and looked around. She was wearing a blue top, faded jeans, no shoes and a light fur jacket that had a blue look to it. If you looked at her she to had a blue look to her and that was why her name was Blue Belmond, she was half mamodo and half human. She knew very well what she was and she knew that she could use spells, like reis, she knew about that spell how it was he fathers spell she had mastered it. She just didn't know what all spells she could do that her father couldn't. "If only he was here." Her blue/black hair only went to her shoulders. She looked up to the sky it was getting dark. "I should be getting back now." With that she walked back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

As Blue walked back to the mansion, she thought about how much see hated it. It just ever had that home feel to it, plus her grandmother always looked at with disgust on her face and would say she was a worthless half breed and would say stuff about Sherry being worthless as well. She never let it bothers her. She entered the mansion and went up the stars to her room. Her room was light blue color and it had a big TV and a lot of books on the shelves. One book was different then the rests it was pure black. She picked it up and looked at it. Her mother said that it was copy of her father's book. It could never be a real one like her fathers, all it had in it was the words reis and giganoreis in it and they had been written so she could read it. She heard foot steps out in the hall. She got up and went to the door she already knew it was her mother. As she opened the door Sherry was right in front of it and was about to knock.

"Hello, Blue. I'm going to be leaving for a dinner party and I wont be back till late to night. Is there any thing you want?"

"No mom."

"I'll be back later bye Blue."

"Ok mom I well see you later."

Brago sat under a tree his eyes closed. He was thanking of a way to get back to human world. He had a few ideas, but some he wouldn't do. First things first he would have to find Zatch for any of his ideas to work. All of his ideas wouldn't work, the only thing that came to mind was just asking. Wait could he do that, just ask to be sent to the human world. So far that was the best idea he had. Now all he had to do was find Zatch and he hadn't seen him in eight years. Brago opened his eyes and looked around he saw a small river and saw a small yellowish fish jump up. That's it. I know where Zatch is.

Blue was sitting on her bed flipping through the channels she came to the news and stopped.

"And on the ten o'clock news several large dog have been seen in the city some believe their wolves. If there is any truth to that we'll be the first to tell you and that is all for to night news."

"Wolves, yea right." Blue said, turning off the TV. Blue got up and walked down the stares and to the kitchen. When she got there she noticed that her grandmother was looking at her. Blue watch as she walked up to her. She stopped right in front of Blue.

"Blue would you be so kind as to come with me on a small walk."

Blue just looked at her and after a moment she answered. "Sure."

Her grandmother put on a small smile and said. "Meet me at the front door in half an hour. Oh, and put some make up on over the marking so you look a little human."

Blue watched her as she walked off, so thing wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Brago was running as fast as he could. He knew where Zatch was. Zatch would be just north of the town that he had just left. It was the only placed that had the fish Zatch loved so much. He ran faster and faster. He stopped and look around he could sense that Zatch was close. He looked to his left and saw and boy walking with a smelly fish. Brago walked up to the boy. The boy didn't look at Brago till he was right be hind him. When he that long last noticed Brago he turn around and said. " Hay Brago long times no see. And what are you doing all the way out here?"

Brago just look at him. He was sure this was Zatch Bell. "First off, I'm out here looking for you and second I have some thing to asked you."

"Well if your going to asked me something then asked me."

Brago look at him for a few moments Zatch was so a then said. "Can you send me back to the human?"

"Is that all?" Zatch said. "I thought it was some thing bad."

"Can you or can you not send me back to the human world?"

"Well if you would quit yelling at me then I could."

Brago stopped yelling and just watched the little brat.

Zatch looked up at Brago and asked. " Why do you want to go back to the human would."

"It's none of your business."

"Ok, then, but first you have to close your eyes."

Brago did what he was told and as soon as he did Zatch hit him in the face with that smelly fish he rubbed his eyes (for he fish was very smelly). Brago turn around, and opened his eyes every thing was a bluer, he closed his eye again then turn to face Zatch, but when he opened his eyes Zatch was no longer there. He looked around and noticed that he was now deep in the woods be hind the Bellmond's. He got up and stared running to where the mansion was.

Blue looked at her watch it read 10:30. She headed to the door her grandmother was waiting. Blue stopped in front of her and looked at her before going out the door, her grandmother walk in front of her.

Brago stopped when he came to the mansion he could sense that Sherry wasn't there, but he could sense that two people had just left from the front he ran around to the front and stopped by a tree a little ways a way. He saw an old lady and a girl that looked to be 12 from where he was. He knew the old lady to be Sherry's mother, but the girl he couldn't see to well girl and he had ever seen her before. Something about her told him to follow them. He watched as the two walked for a little while, then they came to a stop. They where on a bridge and Brago noticed that the bridge was the same one Sherry _said_ fell off. The water was moving fast from past rains.

Blue looked over the side and at the fast moving water, it gave her chills, all her life she had been terrified of deep water, she ever knew why she just was. As she was looking over the side she felt some thing push her. She felt her body go weightless she saw the water coming closer. Her body hit the freezing water. The last thing she remembered was her grandmother looking at you with no emotion and her mind went blank.

Brago began to walk back to the mansion. As soon as he began walking he heard a large splash he turned around and saw the girl hit the freezing ice-cold water he knew that she wouldn't survive, in water that was freezing plus fast moving, and he was just going to walk way, but for some reason he couldn't something in side of him told him to save her. With out thinking he dove in to the water. He was ably to see the girl's limp body be grand by the current she was deep. Brago didn't know if he would make it in time.


End file.
